xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Reawakened Memories
Reawakened Memories is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on the diving platform on the seventh floor of Frontier Village, between Fiora and Sharla at purple affinity. Introduction Sharla: I heard it's Nopon custom to jump from here. To prove your love and devotion. Fiora: From all the way up here? Wooow. A bit high, isn’t it? Sharla: A bit. But you know someone who’s leapt from an even greater height. Gain (+8) Fiora: ''mean... [[Shulk]?]'' Sharla: I think I saw a smile there! Yeah. When the fortress exploded, he didn’t hesitate for a second. He jumped to save his sweet Fiora. Fiora: I only remember bits and pieces. I was so afraid. But when I woke up, there was Shulk by my side. I suddenly felt... safe... and warm. Sharla: Hehehe. Sounds like you two get along very well indeed! Fiora: Wh-what do you mean? I get along well with everyone! You, Reyn, my brother... Sharla: I get it. Playing it close to your chest. But I know what happened... after you woke up. Reyn told me. You were all nervous. Didn’t know whether to hold hands or not. Fiora: ''said that?'' Sharla: Not just him. Dunban had plenty to say as well. Fiora: Reyn and Dunban? They need to take a look in the mirror. I’m sure they have bigger things to worry about than my love life! Sharla: It’s natural, Fiora. We’re all anxious for you and Shulk. Follow your heart. Just remember to be careful. First love can end in tears! Fiora: Not you too, Sharla? I’ve had enough of everyone sticking their nose in my business. Sharla: We only want the best for you. Don’t look back on this time with regret. Go get your man, Fiora! Net 0 (+4, -4) Fiora: ''mean... Shulk?'' Sharla: I think I saw a smile there! Yeah. When the fortress exploded, he didn’t hesitate for a second. He jumped to save his sweet Fiora. Fiora: I only remember bits and pieces. I was so afraid. But when I woke up, there was Shulk by my side. I suddenly felt... safe... and warm.' ' Sharla: Hehehe. Sounds like you two get along very well indeed! Fiora: Wh-what do you mean? I get along well with everyone! You, Reyn, my brother... Sharla: I get it. Playing it close to your chest. But I know what happened... after you woke up. Reyn told me. You were all nervous. Didn’t know whether to hold hands or not. Fiora: ''not telling.'' Sharla: You’re a sneaky one, you! But it’s OK. I know how nice it can be keeping these little secrets. Fiora: Sharla... I... Sharla: Hold it there, missy! You were about to spoil the mood by apologising for no reason. Fiora: How do you do that? Nothing gets past you at all! Sharla: Haha! Trust me, Gadolt had it much worse than you ever will. But if you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask big-sis Sharla. Although Dunban strikes me as the type who’d know a lot about this. Fiora: '''Dunban? Even Riki knows more about relationships than him! ' '''Sharla:' Haha. Riki is married after all. So he’s got one up on both of us. Net 0 (-4, +4) Fiora: ''mean... Reyn?'' Sharla: Reyn didn't jump! He fell, and fell hard. I’m talking about Shulk. You know, the one you fancy... When the fortress collapsed, he jumped straight off. He spared no thought for himself. All he cared about was saving you! Fiora: But it’s the same with you and Reyn, isn’t it? He kept you safe. We talked about it once. I think his exact words were 'I saved her! It was me!' Sharla: Oh dear. That boy doesn’t shut up. Fiora: ''seemed happy with himself.'' Sharla: Sounds like Reyn all right. If it was just between you and him then I guess it’s OK. Fiora: What do you mean? Sharla: You remember how Reyn made you that promise? That he’d protect Shulk no matter what happened? Now Shulk is a stronger person. Reyn is feeling a little inadequate. Fiora: I didn’t realise... So that was all about showing me he could protect someone. You. Sharla: Or it was just Reyn being a dolt. No need for any big leaps of logic! Loss (-8) Fiora: ''mean... Reyn?'' Sharla: Reyn didn’t jump! He fell, and fell hard. I’m talking about Shulk. You know, the one you fancy... When the fortress collapsed, he jumped straight off. He spared no thought for himself. All he cared about was saving you! Fiora: But it’s the same with you and Reyn, isn’t it? He kept you safe. We talked about it once. I think his exact words were ‘I saved her! It was me!’ Sharla: Oh dear. That boy doesn’t shut up. Fiora: ''He didn’t say that.'' Sharla: Phew! I guess even Reyn isn’t that stupid. Even he knows we survived because we fell into the water. Fiora: You could have hurt yourself even falling into the sea. But no, Reyn didn’t say a thing. I know he really likes you though! Sharla: How about we concentrate on you first and me later. OK? Fiora: No fair, Sharla! I started with you! Next time we have dinner, you’re going to tell me everything! Sharla: Well... OK. I can’t avoid it forever. But you’re buying, Fiora! Category:Frontier Village Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sharla Heart-to-Hearts